fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Creep
The Creep is a supernatural manifestation of the memory of Harlan Wade, and serves the main antagonist of F.E.A.R. 3. It haunts the Point Man and Paxton Fettel numerous times throughout the game, with the ultimate goal of destroying them. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' Because this creature is a manifestation of Harlan Wade, and because Harlan Wade's life work was to obtain Alma's psionic power, the creature seeks to kill and collect Point Man and Paxton Fettel's powers. As children, both brothers experienced Harlan Wade's brutal attempts at obtaining the psionic power that lays within them. (specifically Fettel) These memories cause the Creep to attack them throughout the game, as he had attacked them, and tortured them as children. It's possible that a combination of Alma's psionic power, bad memories and fears have unintentionally conjured the Creep and its violent behavior into existence. The only clear fact is that it even frightens Alma, which is a testament to the Creep's power. During several hallucinations, Alma reverts to her younger incarnation and cowers or runs in fear from the Creep. The brothers are often hunted by the Creep as they advance towards their mother. They manage to resist it until they finally face their memories of their childhood spent with Harlan Wade. Only after all of their memories are destroyed does the Creep stop chasing them. The brothers then fight a giant manifestation of the monster, which peels away its visage in its last moments to reveal Harlan's face, just before being destroyed. The regular Creep is encountered in all Intervals except for Interval 06, and will drag the player into its nightmare world. However, starting from Interval 05 and later in Interval 07, the Creep will physically attack the player throughout the game. In these instances, the player has to shoot it to keep it from attacking. It will never die, however, and it will temporarily leave when being shot. During these instances, the player's health will not regenerate when attacked until they escape from the monster's boundaries. As the brothers get closer and closer to Alma, the Creep attacks much more often. The player will hear fast approaching footsteps when the Creep is about to attack. The Giant Creep is encountered only at the end of Interval 08, acting as the game's final boss. It is so large that its mouth can swallow the brothers. Its weak spot is located in its throat, in the form of a glowing red spot. It can only be harmed when its mouth is opened, exposing the weak area. It has three ways of attacking the player; all of which do heavy damage. It can bash the player with its fists, breathe a wave of fire from its mouth, and call down ghostly Replica Troopers to fight against the Point Man and Paxton Fettel. Trivia * The status of the Creep as the final boss in F.E.A.R. 3 makes the third game the only one in the series that doesn't feature Alma Wade as the main antagonist. * The Creep's world appears to consist of nature trails, which surround the Ward Facility. * Interval 08 is the only Interval where the Creep actually appears in its nightmare world, as in other instances it merely throws the brothers there and does not appear there with them. * It is unknown if the Creep's world is a part of Alma's private world, or is separate, as in some instances Alma can be seen in the Creep's world. * It is strangely hostile to only the ATC Mercenaries as it calls in Replica Forces to help it fight the Point man and Fettlel. Gallery File:Creeper.jpg|The Giant Creep at the end of Interval 08. File:Almaverse_thecreep-620x.jpg|Concept art of the Creep. File:Creepattacking.jpg|The Creep attacking. FEAR-3-Creep-1-header.jpg|The Creep in the Surburbs. Fear3giantcreep.jpg|The Giant Creep in its world. F.E.A.R._3_creep's_world.jpg|A part of the Creep's nightmare world. Fear3creepv1_low_poly.jpg|An early version of the Creep. Fear3creepv2_low_poly.jpg|Final version of the Creep. F_2014-05-15_14-03-08-78.png|Creep killing ATC Grunts. 20180627193647_1.jpg|Giant Creep defeated. es:Creep Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Supernatural